Hidden love
by DaireySyns
Summary: While Yuma was running in the rain he sees Shark. He offer Shark to stay over at his house.  But what both boys don't know that they have hidden feelings for eachother. What will happen? Read to find out. Sharkbaitshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Dairey: Hi nice readers.

Syns: This time no Keyshipping story.

Dairey: Nope this one is Sharkbaitshipping. Hana 13 asked it me very nicely so here it is. And about the other requests I coming to it to. Just have a little patience :-)

Syns: Especially FuyaxYuma. She is going to wait until that episode come out when he come back into the picture.

Dairey: Until know you have to do it with this story.

* * *

><p>Feet were running fast on the sidewalk. Each time they stepped in a pool, the water splashed in all directions.<p>

Yuma groaned. Why? Why in all moments it has to rain now. He tried to hold the grip of his umbrella while the wind did his best to blow it away. His shoes got all wet by the rain and the pools.

Moments ago Yuma was headed home from his second day of the tournament he notices how the sky grew dark with grey clouds. He was glad when he got home before raindrops started to fall.

Unfortunately, when he was taking off his shoes his Grandma asked him to do a couple errands. Yuma first started to protest and whined that it was raining. But one look on his grandmother stern face and he quickly changed his attitude.

He put his shoes back, grabbed an umbrella and raced out the house. Yuma wasn't troubled by the rain until he was heading back, when the raindrops then started to fall fast and hard.

Yuma mental slapped himself for forgetting his rain jacket. Although the umbrella protected him from the raindrops, the jacket would be very helpful against the wind. He shivered from the cold.

Right now he was jealous of Astral. The spirit was right now inside the key, away from this rainy weather.

Yuma waited impatiently for the traffic light to turn green. "Come on, you stupid light. Turn green already." He grumbles.

It was then he notices a lonely figure on the other side of the street. Yuma tried to see who it was when he notice the familiar dark purple hair matching the dark purple jacket and black pants.

"Shark? What he is doing outside in the rain?" Yuma wonder.

Shark kept strolling not noticing Yuma across the street. His clothes were soaked by the rain and his hair lay flat instead in it usually hairdo. It was clear to Yuma Shark had been out in the rain for a long time.

"That guy. Is he trying to get sick?" Yuma said.

When Yuma had green light he crossed the street fast to the catch up with Shark.

"Shark! Wait!" Yuma shouted. Shark didn't hear him because of the wind and the rain. Yuma then accelerated, gaining on Shark.

"Shark! Hey Shark!" Yuma shouted again when he thought he was close enough. This time Shark did heard him. He turned to see Yuma catching his breath before him.

"What do you want Yuma?" Shark asked in kind of a demanding way.

"What are you doing?" Yuma asked.

"I think it calls 'walking' Yuma." Shark sighed.

"That's not what I meant. I mean: what are you doing in the pouring rain?" Yuma said irritated. "Do you want to get sick?"

Shark just shrugged.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Yuma asked.

Shark didn't answer. "Hello? Shark? Do you have a place to stay?" Yuma repeated. The purple haired boy sighed and shakes his head.

Yuma felt bad for Shark. Did he really have no place to go? What about his home? Wasn't he welcome there? "Well I am not leaving you in this rain." Yuma said. He grabbed Shark's hand and started to pull him towards his home.

"Yuma, where the hell are you taking me?" Shark shouted in surprise.

"Where do you think? To my home of course." Yuma said while he tried to shield him and the other boy from the rain.

"I don't need your compassion." Shark snapped trying to free his hand.

"This has nothing to do with compassion. You're my friend and I don't leave my friends on the street in this weather." Yuma answered.

Shark sighed. No matter what he said, Yuma wouldn't let him go. Shark knew Yuma didn't take 'no' for an answer. So he let the red eyed boy dragged him home. Both didn't said a word or look to each other. It was then that Shark notice how soft Yuma's hand was.

He wanted to close his hand around Yuma's, intertwine their fingers. But a voice in his head stopped him. _'Does that boy mean that much for you? Interesting. Well for me of course.'_

Shark tried to get the voice out of his head. He growls under his breath. Great, even now _he_ is ruining everything. Luckily to him, Yuma was too busy guiding Shark home to notice his angry face.

Again, they have to wait before a traffic light. It was then that Shark noticed how Yuma was shivering.

"You didn't forget an umbrella, but you did forget a jacket?" Shark grinned with one raised eyebrow.

"Yeah well, you would run out of the house to if you saw my grandma's stern look." Yuma said defensive.

Shark shakes his head. He started to remove his purple jacket and lay it over Yuma's shoulder.

Yuma looked at him surprising. "I know my jacket is wet, but it will shield you against the wind." Shark explained without looking at Yuma.

Yuma just smiled. "Thanks."

"Whatever." Shark responded.

After a couple minutes they reached Yuma's home. When they entered, Yuma's grandma greeted them. "Ah Yuma you're back. And who is this nice fellow?" She asked.

"This is Shark grandma. Is it alright he can stay here for the night?" Yuma asked.

"Of course sweetie. Any friend of you is welcome." She said. "Use the extra mattress in the storage room. I think there is enough place in your room."

"Thanks grandma. Come on Shark, I will give you some clothes so you can get out those wet one." Yuma said, pulling Shark to his room.

While Yuma was looking for clothes for Shark to wear, he examines Yuma's room. He thought Yuma's room would more extravagant. But this room looked like any other. Until he notice the ladder. He climbed up to end in the attic full with old artifacts.

"Why does Yuma have all this stuff?" Shark wondered when he heard Yuma entering.

Yuma gave Shark a grey jogging suit with bright green strips at the side. "It's maybe not your style, but is dry and warm." Yuma grinned.

Shark took the jogging suit from Yuma before he glared at the boy, who was looking at him with a smile.

"Do you mind?" Shark asked.

"Mind what?" Yuma wondered.

Shark rolled with his eyes. "Would you mind turning away? I am not going to undress myself before your eyes."

Yuma started to blush. "Oh right. Sorry." He said then he turned with his back to Shark.

When Shark was sure Yuma didn't see him he started to undress. Yuma heard the sound of wet clothes being removed and throw on the floor. He suddenly realized that Shark was undressing himself in his room.

He felt his cheeks burning. Carefully he turned his head so could peek with one eye. Luckily Shark was looking the other way, but he had a good look on his chest. Yuma swallowed. He felt his heart started to beat faster.

Actually he was happy that Shark was here. Happy that Shark didn't continue to argue with him when he pulled the boy to his home.

After the duel with Shark he started to feel something for him. And when they became better friends those feelings become stronger. He had been arguing with himself about what those feeling meant. Only to come to the conclusion that he was in love with Shark.

This also made him sad, because Yuma knew how closed Shark was about his emotions.

Yuma focused back on Shark chest again. In his mind he thought it looked nice. Not too skinny, not too muscular. Just right. He felt a little disappointed when Shark pulled the T-shirt over his chest.

He turned he head back to the wall when he noticed that Shark was all done.

"You ready Shark?" He asked, innocently as possible.

"Yes." Shark answered.

"I will hang your wet clothes on the cabinet in the bathroom so they could dry." Yuma said grabbing Shark's clothes and left the room as fast as possible.

Shark was a little confused about the suddenly reaction from Yuma. "What's wrong with him?" Shark wondered.

After a while Yuma came back. "Grandma said dinner is ready. Are you coming?" Yuma asked.

Shark nodded before he followed Yuma downstairs. During the dinner he didn't say a word. He just sat there, eating and listing to the arguments of Yuma and Akari.

_/How does two can live together is beyond me/_ He thought sarcastic.

After he and Yuma cleaned up the table and the dishes they went back upstairs again.

"You can take the bed, I normally sleep in my hammock." Yuma explained.

"Why do you sleep there? And what's with the stuff upstairs?" Shark first wanted to say 'junk' but he knew Yuma wouldn't like that.

"Oh those are the artifacts my mom and dad brought from there expeditions." Yuma answered.

"Your parents?" Shark said in surprise.

"Yeah. That's why I prefer to sleep there. When I sleep there I feel close to them." Yuma said with a sad smile.

Shark cursed against himself._/Great. Now I made him sad by remembering his missing parents. Nice going you idiot./_

"Well, I see you tomorrow. Goodnight Shark." Yuma said before he climbed up the ladder to the attic.

Without a word Shark climbed into Yuma's real bad. But when he was tucked beneath the sheets he whispered: "Goodnight Yuma".

Hours had gone past and still Shark was wide awake. He couldn't get to sleep. His head was full with thoughts. Mostly about the boy who was sleeping above him. After he couldn't take it anymore he throws the sheets off him and quietly crawled up the ladder. He saw the sleeping silhouette of Yuma lying in his hammock.

Carefully, not to waken the boy, he stepped closer to Yuma until he stood before the hammock.

Yuma was sleeping peacefully. The smile on his face showed he was in beautiful dream. His breathing was steady and soft. The moonlit that came through the window, shinned on Yuma's body. Shark thought it made Yuma even more beautiful.

Steady he reached out his hand to Yuma's face. With the back of his hand he stroked Yuma's cheek. He felt how soft it was just like his hand.

Shark closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Why couldn't things be easy? Why must everything be so complicated? He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that someone had waked up.

"Shark?"

Shark eyes snapped open and looked right into the surprised red eyes of Yuma.

"Shark? What are you doing?" Yuma asked.

Shark opened and closed his mouth several times trying to think what he could say. He looked like a fish gasping for air. In his mind he was thinking of a way to explain this.

But then he felt Yuma's hand on his hand that lay on Yuma's cheek.

"Shark? What's the matter? Please tell me." Yuma whispered softly.

Shark didn't know what to say. He was stuck between lying or telling the truth. He just wanted to run away. But the eyes of Yuma where enchanting him. Yuma's deep red eyes where sparkling by the light of the moon.

"Shark?" Yuma asked wondering why Shark didn't answer.

"Yuma I..I am. I mean you… I." Shark stuttered.

Now Yuma was really worried. Shark never stuttered. He sat up straight, placed his hands on Shark's shoulders.

"Shark just spit it out will ya." Yuma said feeling worried.

"Yuma I .I…"

* * *

><p>Syns: Noooooo. No clifhanging ending!<p>

Dairey: Well I had to otherwise it wil way to long. Plus in the next chapter there will be more kissing :)

Syns: Hope you guys can wait for that.

Dairey: cya and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Dairey: second chapter of hidden love. Also thanks for the nice reviews

Syns:enjoy

* * *

><p>"Yuma I .I…"<p>

"Yes?" Yuma asked, waiting impatiently.

"I..I Oh screw this." Shark growled. He had enough of this act. Without any warnings he pushed his lips against Yuma.

This action made Yuma freeze in shock. He couldn't believe this was happening. Shark was kissing him! Yuma had always dreamed of this. But now it was really happening.

He closed his eyes and started to relax. His arms closed around Shark's shoulders pulling him closer while the slender arms of Shark wrapped around his waist.

Shark felt how Yuma started to relax which encourage him to deepen the kiss. Gently Shark runs his tongue over Yuma's soft lips. Yuma gasped by the touch. Shark used this chance to let his tongue run around Yuma's mouth. He enjoyed how Yuma tasted, sweet and energetic.

He moaned when he felt Yuma's hands running through his purple hair. In his turn Shark started to stroke Yuma's back. This made Yuma shiver and moan in pleasure.

The sound Yuma made was like music to Shark's ears. He enjoys making Yuma moaning like this.

Sadly, there need for air broke them apart. Shark gasped for air but didn't look away from Yuma. He saw how the boy also was gasping for air, his eyes close and cheeks blushing.

After couple minutes of gasping for air, was Yuma the first who said something.

"How long?" He asked.

Shark looked at him confused.

"How long have you been holding this up?" Yuma asked. He felt how the kiss was more than a sign of love. It was also a sign of long time of longing and desire.

Shark looked at the floor in shame. "A couple months. I think those feelings started sometime after our tag duel." He answered.

"But why do you always act like you don't care? While do you always push me away?" Yuma asked.

Shark froze when Yuma asked that question. He had a reason to act like this. Actually he wanted to tell Yuma the truth a long time ago. Unfortunately a confrontation with a certain someone forced him to hide his feelings.

Shark's eyes narrowed, by the memory of that moment.

/Flashback/

"So you were finally able to gain up with me. It took you awhile." A voice said mockingly.

Shark fists where shaking of anger. He usually cold eyes where blazing with hate and revenge.

"This time you won't run from me IV." Shark sneered. "You will pay for what you have done."

IV was looking at him with an amusing grin, showing how unimpressed he was of Shark. While the look on Shark face could make any duelist tremble in fear.

"I thought your sister was happy with the fan service I gave. After all, she was one of my biggest fans. I heard nobody else complaining" IV said, acting like he has done nothing wrong.

"What you did to her was anything but fan service! And nobody complained because they can't anymore!" Shark yelled.

"I didn't kill anyone." IV said.

"No, but there close to it." Shark growled.

Shark hear IV chuckling. "You already had your chance, remember. At the tournament. If your heart wasn't so weak you could had your revenge on me. If you weren't so afraid you wouldn't fall for my trap." He said.

" I am not going to fail this time." Shark said confidently. "This time nothing will stop me."

IV raised one of his eyebrows. "Are you sure about that?" He asked.

Shark frowned." What do you mean with that?"

"Well I heard there is someone who trying you to stop from getting revenge on me." IV explained

"Who?" Shark growled. If this person gets in his way, they will regret it.

IV walked to the edge of the building they were standing on and pointed down. Shark also walked to the edge and looked at what IV was pointing. He gasped. He saw Yuma with his friend Kotori. They were at the station courtyard. Kotori was just smiling while Yuma seemed to argue with something in the air.

"Yuma? Why does he want to stop me?" Shark muttered to himself.

But IV heard it. "Oh, he understands why you're angry. He just doesn't want you to use dueling as a way of revenge. He just wants to protect your heart of darkness." IV explained.

Shark sighed. Typical Yuma, always taking care for another.

"Dueling his pathetic friends was fun." IV said amusing. "I wonder how it is to duel him. Since he defeated you he must be worth of it."

Shark felt his heart beating rapidly. "Hey, you leave him alone. Understand!" Shark snapped.

IV looked at him with a grin. "My, my. What a fierce reaction. You want to protect you little friend? Maybe I should pay him a little visit."

Something inside Shark snapped. The image of Yuma lying injured in the hospital like his sister flashed in his head. No, he wasn't going to let that happen. He grabbed IV by the collar of his white coat and pulled him close to his face.

"You leave him alone, you got it! If I see you anywhere near Yuma you're dead!" Shark yelled.

IV just laughed at the reaction of Shark. "Does that boy mean that much for you? Interesting. Well, for me of course." IV said.

Shark cursed against himself for letting his guard down. He let go of IV's collar and took a couple steps back.

"No, you got it all wrong. He doesn't mean anything to me." Shark lied looking away from IV.

IV chuckled and crossed his arms. "And why should I believe that?" He said with a grin.

"Because it is. He means nothing to me. Why should I care about him?" Shark's heart hurt when he had to say those words. He was glad that Yuma wasn't here.

IV just shrugged before he passed by Shark. "Hey wait where you going?" Shark asked.

"Our time to duel isn't there yet. We shall see each other at the tournaments finals. But I keep my eye on you. I hope for you're telling the truth about that boy. Otherwise you can visit two people in the hospital"

"Wait!" Shark cried. But just like before IV disappeared in the wind again leaving Shark behind in rage and anger.

/End flashback/

Yuma started to get worried about Shark's silence. He placed his right hand on Shark shoulder.

"Shark? You're alright?" Yuma asked with concern.

Shark snapped from his memory. "I am fine Yuma." Shark said quietly. Yuma felt sad for seeing Shark so down.

Suddenly Shark pulled himself away from Yuma grip, turned his back to Yuma.

"Shark?"

"Forget what happened. I shouldn't have done that. It was a mistake." Shark said and walked to the entrance of the attic. Meanwhile Yuma's thoughts where spinning fast. He was sitting in his hammock totally frozen.

Until he heard Shark climbing down the latter he woke from the shock. With a frown he jumped out of his hammock.

"Hey wait a minute!" He cried.

Yuma run to the entrance and he almost practically jumped down the ladder. In his room he was greeted by Shark, who hoped that Yuma wouldn't follow him.

"So wait, that's it." Yuma snapped.

"Yuma, drop-" Shark started while he turned is back to Yuma again.

"NO!" Yuma yelled and he forced Shark to look at him. This action startled Shark.

"No! I am not going to drop it! In the middle of the night you stand before me, stroking my cheek! And when I ask what you doing you just kiss me! And not just _a_ kiss. That kiss meant something! Then you admit and then suddenly you say it was a _mistake!_" Yuma yelled.

Shark just stood there completely speechless. Normally he was used to Yuma's shouting. But those were usually playfully. This time he shouted out of anger.

"I don't know if you notice it. But I kissed back! I didn't pull away! I didn't slap you! I showed you that I feel the same way!" Yuma shouted.

Shark didn't know what to do. He was debating between calming Yuma down or doing nothing and letting Yuma finish.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me!"Yuma cried. Shark gasped when he saw tears started to form in Yuma's eyes.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me? Every time I see you, my heart wants to scream it out. Every time I want to kiss you, expressing my feelings to you. But you just push me away! Acting like you don't care about me!"

Yuma hugged himself while the tears started to fall from his eyes.

"You have no idea how much my heart ache by that. And just when I think you maybe care about me, more than a friend, you break my heart. So that kiss, was it just a joke? A mistake? Is that what I am? An entertainment? Someone you can toy with? A nobo-"

Before Yuma could continue he was pulled in a hug. Shark wrapped his arms firm but gentle around Yuma.

_/What is he doing this time?/_Yuma groaned in his head. But he felt his anger diminish when he felt Shark shake.

"I am sorry." Yuma heard whispering in his ear.

"Huh?" Yuma wondered.

"I am sorry." Shark said louder this time. "I am so sorry, Yuma."

Yuma was surprised to hear Shark's voice tremble. Normally Shark's voice was stern, strong, intimidating and harsh. Now it sounded like Shark was close to crying. He also wrapped his arms around Shark.

"I am sorry Yuma. I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I just..I just." Shark said.

Shark just couldn't hold his mask anymore. When he saw Yuma in so much pain and sadness. The moment he realized that Yuma was crying because of him, it fell. He could deal Yuma being angry, but not sad or hurt.

Suddenly Yuma pulled himself away from Shark so they looked into each other eyes.

"No more excuses Shark. Tell me the truth." Yuma said.

This time Shark didn't hesitate, he didn't freeze, he didn't stutter. He just grabbed Yuma's head, brought him close as he could and said: "I love you Yuma."

Yuma gasped before Shark closed the gap between them. He still had a lot of questions. But right now he didn't want to ruin the mood.

Moans filled the room. Their hands roamed around, exploring there lovers body. Their tongue danced against each other.

After a while they broke their kiss, again by lack of air, their cheeks blushing.

"I love you to Shark" Yuma whispers.

"Stay with me tonight." Shark whispers.

"Love to." Yuma gasped.

Shark picked Yuma up in bride style and walked to the Yuma's real bed. He gentle lay the boy down before he snuggles close to the boy, pulling the cover over them.

During the night the hugged and kissed each other before they became too tired to stay awake. They felt asleep in each other arms with a smile on their face.

* * *

><p>Next morning/

Yuma woke up by light of the sun. He groaned and tried to snuggle closer to Shark. But to his surprise Shark was nowhere to been found.

He notices the jogging suit lying on his desk.

He heart started to beat fast. Did Shark leave without saying goodbye?

Then he saw a note lying on the suit. He jumped out of bed and ran to the desk. Fast as he could he opened the note.

_Yuma,_

_When you read this you will notice that I am gone. Rests assure I didn't regret yesterday._

_On the contrary. For the first time I didn't regret something._

_I love you Yuma. More than you think. You're the only one who sees behind my mask. You're the only one who can beat my heart so fast. But the reason I have never told you is because I don't want you in trouble. Right now I am in a situation where you could get hurt. And the last thing I want is you getting hurt._

_When all this mess is over we can be together. When this is over I don't have to hide anymore._

_Until then remember._

_I Love You._

_Love, Shark_

Yuma smile while he presses the note to his heart. Hopping they don't have to wait long to be together. Not too long to hide this _hidden love._

* * *

><p>Dairey: Well I hope you guys like it.<p>

Syns: See you later for a next story

Dairey: Don't know what I will write I will see :)

Syns: And don't worry there will come a sharkbaitshipping story with lemon in the future.

P.S please preview


End file.
